


security

by redbluewriting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Season 5, Reunion Sex, Top Lance (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbluewriting/pseuds/redbluewriting
Summary: Keith returns to the castle and faces the happy consequences of finally owning up to his feelings





	security

**Author's Note:**

> Let! Keith! Show! Emotion!  
> Thanks for reading

Keith had only been back on the castle ship for six hours, but god, it felt like a lifetime. It felt like everything that had happened in those six hours was comparable to the entire stretch of his life beforehand. For twenty years, _twenty years_ , he’d been getting by without this, without this… feeling. Security. That’s what he’d named it, about two hours ago now, when he’d first come in Lance’s arms, returning to his senses to find Lance stroking his back and whispering soft encouragements into his hair as Keith recovered from his first orgasm involving more than his hand and a few spare minutes under the privacy of his covers.

Security.

It was a new thought, a new feeling. His mother had explained it to him in terms she knew, during the hours it took them to reach the castle in the little pod they’d taken from the Blade. _The Blade_. That felt distant already. Only a day earlier, Keith’s future had seemed cold and bleak, stretching out before him like a slippery slope. Each day was bound to be another spent with the Blade, fighting, risking his life, not really living for anything at all. And then… Then all that shit with Krolia happened, and now Keith is here, back on the castle, because apparently it was never in his mother’s agreement that he be accepted into the Blade. She’d wanted a different life for him, she said that was why she left. Keith’s lip twitched; she wanted security.

Not that he had it all sorted with his mother, oh no; but they’d talked, and they’d gotten accustomed to at least looking at each other, so it was something. It was a start. Besides, even if she couldn’t give him everything he needed, she’d brought him here, brought him home. It was late already when they finally reached the castle. Keith remembered a brief welcome from Allura and Shiro, and a promise that they’d see the others in the morning. Then they were left to their own devices. Keith led his mother to her new room, and with a final goodnight, he was left by himself.

By himself. With his thoughts. And her words. _You are safe. Embrace it_. He was safe. There was that feeling building in his chest, the one Keith hadn’t put a name to just yet. He was safe, and he had a mother, and he was home. So when his feet landed him outside a certain door he didn’t even question it.

Lance had gone through the whole rally of emotions, from startled, to happy, all the way through to anger and… and relief. It ended with relief. And when all the words were spoken, and it was just him and Lance, alone in the room, Keith let himself have more. Just this once, he was doing something for _him_. Lance didn’t stop him when he inched a little closer, didn’t stop him when Keith’s hand came to rest shakily on his jaw. In fact. He gave a small, encouraging smile, curling his fingers around Keith’s waist as the red paladin stood up a little to kiss him.

 _Security_.

A hand on his forehead brought Keith right back to present. That kiss was two hours ago. He blinked, startling a little before the body above him shifted and Lance was staring down at him with clear blue eyes and a soft- _god, so soft_ , smile.

“Hey,” he said, and Keith drew a sharp breath in, like he was trying to capture the words as they left Lance’s lips.

The blue paladin frowned softly, tucking a lock of his hair back.

“You were getting a little lost in your thoughts there. You okay?”

Keith paused on the question. Of course he was okay, he knew that much; it was just a matter of how much he wanted to share with Lance. He raised a hand, raking his nails through Lance’s hair, causing him to shudder. Keith could feel him deep inside, filling him up and moving with such slow thrusts Keith’s thoughts had been allowed to stray. He nodded, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to the corner of Lance’s mouth. It had him smiling, his eyes lighting up as he nuzzled into Keith’s cheek.

“We can stop. It’s okay.”

“N-no,” Keith said quickly, surprised he still had a voice. “Don’t stop.”

Lance raised a brow, still not entirely convinced.

“I just…” Keith squirmed under the attention, relaxing when Lance’s free hand began massaging his thigh. “F-feel safe. I was just, thinking about how I feel safe.”

Lance paused, shifting his hand from Keith’s thigh to his face and cupping it.

“Please keep going,” Keith whispered.

Lance nodded shakily, suddenly at a loss for words as he grabbed a hold of Keith’s hips to reposition them. Keith twitched a little as Lance pulled out, almost to the tip, before groaning as he sunk back in. It lit his nerves alight, embers smouldering in his blood stream, dull pleasure prickling his skin. It felt like fire when they’d first begun, after their confessions, their first kiss, when Lance took Keith in his hand guided him through his first orgasm. It left Keith trembling in his lap, muffling his noises into Lance’s skin as the paladin talked him through it.

The next was no less electric. Not when Lance stripped them of their clothes, not when he laid kisses down over Keith’s entire body, coaxing him to arch off the mattress and fist his hands into the sheet as the first finger breached him. Now though, two hours into their little reunion, the fire was just a comforting warmth.

Keith’s body was quaking, overstimulated beyond belief, but he somehow held it together. Lance mashed their lips together as he pushed in all the way, rocking his hips so the two of them were just anchored together, slowly feeling their way towards release. There was nothing rushed about it, or desperate. Lance had kept this one slow from the beginning, and though Keith’s head was starting to spin from the endless pleasure, he didn’t dare do anything to speed it up. This could last forever for all he cared, his legs around Lance’s waist as the blue paladin ground his hips slowly into Keith.

A particular roll of his hips had Keith’s hole clenching, pleasure shooting up his spine. It caused Lance to hiss, a broken noise tearing out of him as his nails dug into Keith’s ass.

“A-ah! Baby if you do that I’ll, _oh_ -“

Lance pressed him down into the mattress, not hard, just deep, deep, _deep_. He held them there for a second, breathing harshly, before gripping Keith’s ass and grinding into him, deep and dirty. Keith keened, scrabbling for Lance’s back and clinging to him like a lifeline as Lance gyrated his hips and yanked the smaller paladin to him. It was _filthy_ , hot and heavy yet so gentle it made tears spring to Keith’s eyes. He gasped, winding arms around Lance’s neck as the other slid in and out of him smoothly.

“ _Keith_.”

The name was breathed into his shoulder, and he shuddered. Lance’s weight was crushing, daunting almost; he should have felt trapped. But he didn’t. Keith squeezed his legs tighter, urging Lance closer, though that really wasn’t possible at this point. Blunt nails scraped down Lance’s back and he thrust into Keith, punching a little _oh_ sound from him before Lance caught his lip again. The pleasure was dizzying. They could have been fucking for hours for all Keith knew, probably had been, if the sweat between their bodies and ache in his thighs meant anything. Lance’s tongue ran along his lip, and Keith opened easily. He melted into the kiss, which quickly devolved as the building pressure in his groin drew them to panting into each other’s mouths.

It could hardly be called thrusting, what Lance was doing. He barely pulled out at all, too wrapped up in _Keith Keith Keith_. It was all small, slow movements, short thrusts and swirling hips that had Keith sobbing into his shoulder. It might not have been hard, or fast, but they’d been going for so long that every brush of skin set Keith’s nerves alight. _Close_ , that’s what it was all about. Feeling Lance pressed up against his body, his arms fitted snugly around Keith, his breath tickling his neck and cock throbbing inside of him. Lance gripped his hair, tangling his fingers in it as he rocked his hips into Keith’s.

“You close?” He panted, eyes screwing shut as a wave of pleasure ran through him.

Keith couldn’t speak, just nodded his head weakly as a small whine slipped through his lips. Lance rubbed his nose against Keith’s, staring into his eyes as their orgasms built.

“Keith, _ah_ , Keith, you’re gorgeous, you’re-“

Lance groaned, hot breath tickling Keith’s collar before he forced his eyes up, maintaining their gaze. Teeth grazed his lip, but Keith didn’t let his eyes fall shut, not yet. He whimpered as Lance sunk his cock in deep, keeping it there, swirling his hips so it brushed against Keith’s prostate repeatedly. Sweat dripped down Lance’s forehead, the sheets scraping Keith’s sensitive body as they rocked together on the mattress. He tried to moan, but his voice broke, choking on a little whimper as he fisted Lance’s hair and dug heels into his back.

Lance was so, so close, holding out and waiting to push Keith over the edge with him. He was practically drooling, mouth hanging open as he shuddered and clawed at Keith’s body. _Closer_. Keith pushed his hips up into Lance at the insistence of a hand on his back, Lance’s arm wrapping underneath him and holding them tightly together.

“Lance, _Lance_ , s-so close, p… _please_.”

Lance groaned, pitching forward as he pressed Keith into the mattress.

“C’mon baby,” he slurred. “Got you, got you, c’mon.”

His hands squeezed around Keith, one entwining their fingers desperately as Lance thrust in hard.

“Keith, baby, _ah… Keith_.”

His hips jerked, fingers crushing Keith’s hand as the two of them teetered on the edge. A halting thrust, and Lance stiffened above him, spilling warm seed into Keith as he groaned. Keith’s eyes fluttered shut as he came for the third time that evening, clutching at Lance as he rocked them through it. Pleasure spread through him like a pleasant tide, his body shaking, vision blurring a little as Lance rode it out with him. They came down slowly, still breathing harshly into each other’s mouths, so tightly entwined Keith could feel his muscles aching. Lance cock was softening inside him, but Keith didn’t rush him, just opened his mouth willingly as Lance kissed him with as much co-ordination as he could muster.

He held Keith’s hips steady as he pulled out, whispering a small apology as Keith winced, before he was laying down beside him, running a hand over Keith’s heaving chest. Keith lay there for a minute, just breathing, before he realised Lance was still staring at him. He shifted so they were facing each other, welcoming the hand that carded gently through his hair.

“You fuck as well as you fly,” said Lance, and smirked.

“Really, Lance?”

The blue paladin chuckled at Keith’s disgruntled expression, leaning in to kiss him. Keith let him, curling toward his warm body and letting Lance wrap an arm around him. _Security_. He didn’t know how he’d gone so long without feeling it. But now, in Lance’s arms and with a warm, tingling feeling in his chest, Keith didn’t think he was going to loose it.


End file.
